A Teikou Middle School Play
by animelovertillend
Summary: The Teikou Middle School is having a program for the Family Day. The Generation of Miracles and their class was chosen a play "Cinderella" which including the GoM as the characters. But what happens when there's a love triangle during the play? Not just the play but outside as well? Chapter 5 is up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)
1. Chapter 1: The Chosens

_'Sometimes reality can be like a fairy tale"_

* * *

**(KUROKO's POV)**

I went to Teiko Middle School at 6:30am since our class starts at 7:00am. I usually go to the library every free time and read some books. When I went to the library to borrow another book which I already finished reading the other book I borrowed last week, I returned the book to the librarian and began searching another book for me to read. While searching the books up and down, something caught my attention and I tried reaching for it but the book was placed up high.

Someone suddenly grabbed the book, the book that I tried reaching it. I blinked then turned to the person who caught it and there I saw a red-head, red on his right eye and yellow on his left eye and smiling.

I faced him **"Akashi-kun...Domo"** I said in emotionless voice.

**"Good morning, Tetsuya. How are you?"** Akashi said.

**"I'm good, I'm just getting a new book to read and I can't reach it so I guess you caught it"** I said to him. **"Hm no need to explain it. I just used the chair from that table. You know, you should try using chairs when getting something high so that you won't suffer for being short"**

**"I can take that as a insult not a compliment from you, Akashi-kun"** I stared at him emotionless.

**"Relax, I just used the chair so that I can get the book from you. Here"** he lended me the book.

**"Arigatou"** I thanked him.

**"Your welcome, class is about to start. Let's go"** he said.

**"Okay, but I have to sign my name on the desk to borrow this book."** I told.

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

Kuroko borrowed the book, he and Akashi-kun walk to together to get to their class since they are classmates and Akashi sits behind him. They arrived to their class before a minute the bell rings, everyone stopped their chatting and froze and stared at the two at the door. Both of them walked to their sits at the side of the room, the silence was cut off but students still frozen when a yellow-head opened the door.

**"Ohayo! Kurokocchi! Akashicchi! Midorimacchi! Murasakibaracchi! Aominecchi!"** the yellow-head yelled, standing at the door.

**"Shut up Kise, can't you see that people are frozen"** the green-head replied, pushed his glasses and carrying a small square white-pillow.

**"Woah! What happened?"** the yellow-head asked.

**"Shut up Kise, you disturbed my sleep."** the dark blue-head muttered. **"Kise-chin, your noisy~"** the purple-head muttered while eating some potato chips. **"Kise-kun, please be quiet I'm trying to read a book"** the light blue-head said emotionless, eyes still on the book. **"Ryouta, return to your sit before sensei comes in any seconds"** the red-head ordered.

**"Early in the morning no one greeted me, hidoi~"** the yellow-head cried.

The bell rang and everyone returned to their selves, not frozen anymore. Kise was about to close the door behind him when the teacher suddenly steps in and made him startled and starting apologizing but their adviser forgave him and told him to go to his sit which he sits beside Kuroko.

* * *

**_The sitting arrangement of the GoM at the right corner of the room beside the windows:_**

**_Aomine Murasakibara (window)_**

**_Midorima Akashi (window)_**

**_Kise Kuroko (window)_**

**_Haizaki Momoi (window)_**

* * *

**"Alright class, I have a special announcement"** the homeroom teacher began, smiling as she look at her class. **"It was announced this morning by the principal that our class was chosen to do a play for the Family Day that will be in two weeks and all of your parents are invited but you can also invite your whole family of you want. So it was decided that our play will be "Cinderella" their will only be few actors since we only do few characters on that story while the others will be the staffs who will make sure that the play goes on"** their teacher announced, smiling

Momoi raised her hand **"Um sensei, how will we know our characters?"** she questioned, curiously.

**"We'll be deciding it by picking out the number you chose from the box, there are 30 tiny pieces of paper with words written on which role you'll get since in each students but only few people will get the role of the chracters while the remaining 22 students will be the staffs and help the actors on their outfits. And last, once I tell you to open the folded paper and look at your roles, you can never refuse it. That will be your permanent roles and no exchange. All's final."** the teacher explained.

**"Can we at least just do the vote? I want Kurokocchi be Cinderella and I'll be the prince who fell in love with her"** Kise exclaimed.

**"I'm sorry Kise-kun, but I'm not interested of being Cinderella and being called her"** Kuroko said quietly, still reading his book.

**"C'mon Kurokocchi~"** Kise begged.

Then suddenly a scissor flew on Kise's table and it was pierced on top his desk, standing, which startled him then he saw Akashi who is seated behide Kuroko with a deadly aura around him

**"Ryouta, I believe Tetsuya once said that he's not interested, do you understand?"** Akashi demanded.

**"Y...Yes! Akashicchi!"** that startled Kise, he tembled in fear looking at the front again.

Aomine suddenly laughed softly so Kise won't hear him from behind. _'Tch! He's cute whenever he does that'_ he mused. It was known to everyone else including the teachers that the tanned person has been fancying the blonde since he entered the basketball team.

**"If I remember correctly -munch- Mine-chin have always dream that he'll be the prince while the princess will be K-"** the purple-head talked while he's eating his potato chips then he was cut off by Aomine.

**"Uh Murasakibara, want some candies? Here!"** Aomine exclaimed nervously, he went to the purple-head then put down the 3 candies on his table. **"Arigatou~ Mine-chin~"**. Aomine went back to his seat and sigh quietly.

**"Aominecchi, don't ever think of stealing Kurokocchi away from me. I want him to be with me since you guys always seperate me with him and I want me and Kurokocchi hangout sometimes."** Kise yelled, making everyone to look at the GoM direction to watch Kise and Aomine somehow arguing. _Kise your so dense,_ everyone thought.

**"Oi, listen here you idiot, it's not-"** before Aomine continue his words to Kise.

A dark, cold, scary aura filled inside the room, making everyone and the teacher in shiver, except Midorima and Murasakibara who pushed his glasses and eating snacks. Aomine and Kise froze then trying to look for the source, and there a certain red-head staring at them with deadly eyes, like ready to murder them. _Crap, we're dead!,_ both of them simultaneously thought. _Is this the end for the GoM?,_ the teacher and the class simultaneously thought too.

Kuroko, who suddenly became aware of the silence in the classroom. He looked around, all frozen like they saw something that shock them. Then he saw them looking at the back, Kuroko look back to question his captain **"Akashi-kun, what happened?"** he asked, looked at Akashi behind him in a low tone.

Akashi's dark aura suddenly disappeared and answered Kuroko's question with a soft smile **"Nothing, Tetsuya. Nothing to worry about, you can continue reading your book,"** after Akashi talked to Kuroko, he showed a sadistic smile to all of them, except Kuroko who turned away to look at the front and Akashi faced at the front (or more like looking at Kuroko's back). Everyone made a relief sigh, _We're alive,_ everyone thought reliefing.

_Thanks Tetsu I owe you/Thank you, Kurokocchi you saved us_, Aomine and Kise thought.

**"Bunch of idiots"** Midorima muttered pushing his glasses, put his pillow on his table (his lucky item for today). Murasakibara just ignored and keep eating his snacks quietly.

The teacher came back to reality and started passing the box which contains the numbers, she announced that they're not allowed to open it yet until she says it. It was finished and now she told his class to open the folded paper to check their roles. Then everyone unfolded it.

Akashi showed a small smile then poke Kuroko's back **"What role did you get, Tetsuya?"** he asked.

Kuroko was silent for a minute, that made Akashi wondered why did 'his' Tetsuya didn't spoke for a minute. Kuroko just stared at the paper emotionless then Akashi poked him again this time on the shoulder that made him startled **"Yes, Akashi-kun?"**

**"Tetsuya, what role did you get?"** Akashi ordered.

Kuroko made a sigh then spoke up **"Cinderella, Akashi-kun"** he said in a low voice, earning a light blush from the light blue-head which he hide it from Akashi.

Akashi smiled **"Tetsu-"** before he can speak to Kuroko, Kise suddenly blurted out.

**"Uwaaaa Kurokocchi! I'm the stepsister, Drizella Tremaine! That means i'll be mean to you!"** Kise cried.

**"Tch, this play just made my day. Why do I have the same role as Kise and it has to be Anastasia Tremaine?"** Aomine complained.

**"Ah! My role is a mouse? Oh well like Sensei says you can't refuse it, I have to endure by playing Jaq. Not a bad character, good thing is that I'll be Tetsu-kun's sidekick"** Momoi chuckled.

Murasakibara just stared to his role for a few seconds then he ignored it, finishing his potato chips. His role is one of Cinderella's sidekicks, Gus, it was perfect for him since he likes food and Gus likes food aswell especially cheese and wine but problem is that his big and tall while his role is small/tiny.

**"H-How could this have h-happened? How did I g-got the role of a F-F-Fairy Godmo-mother?"** Midorima shocked, shaking his hands as he looked his role.

Other students have opened their paper and they have a smile on their faces, they were happy on their role. Kise, Aomine and Midorima are complaining for their roles while Kuroko just sat quietly, he stopped reading his book after he found out about his role which made him depressed and Murasakibara just ignore the tension and started to eat his candies since he have finished eating his chips, he eat quietly.

When everyone was talking and chatting, a scissor flew by the front that pierced through the board that made everyone stopped their chattings. They don't need to ask who did that since they already felt another dark, cold and scary aura at the side of the windows. Kuroko turned around to see where the direction did the scissors came fly by. It was Akashi.

Akashi sigh heavily then showed Kuroko a warm smile **"Tetsuya, it seems that this play is going to get more interesting"** he chuckled to Kuroko and made him blush. **"Um Akashi-kun, why are they staring at us?"** Kuroko asked when he looked at his classmates, dodged Akashi's words to him.

**"Who knows? Probably they already know the answer to that,"** the red-head grins at the phantom player which made his face more redder then he looked away to hide his red face.

**"A..Alright, now that we have our characters: Kuroko will be Cinderella, Akashi will be Prince Charaming, Kise will be Drizella Tremaine, Aomine will be Anastasia Tremaine, Midorima will be Fairy Godmother, Murasakibara will be Gus, Momoi will be Jaq and for last Haizaki will be Lady Tremaine."** the teacher announced to the whole class, nervously still terried of Akashi.

Everyone made a sigh except for Akashi and Kuroko who are calm.

But they didn't now that someone crumbled a paper at the backround. crumbling it angrily.

**"Alright, starting tomorrow after class you'll start practicing for your roles so that's why tomorrow will be half-day, the staffs will take care of the crops and the dresses class president will be the director so I'll hand out the story while Momoi will design the costumes."** the teacher made the final announcement.

The second bell rang and it was time for their first subject to start. Sensei left after the bell and everyone started chatting waiting for their next sensei to come in.

**"Ryouta, Daiki, Shintarou, I'll double your training for a week"** Akashi spoke up which startled for the 3 members of GoM.

**"EHHHHH?"** the 3 members of GoM all yelled at the same time.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE, PHEW! My hands are killing me for typing over and over again.**

**Ohayo - Good Morning**

**Hidoi - Mean/So Rude**

**Domo - Hello/Hi**

**Sensei - Teacher**

**CHAPTER 2...I might release it later cause I'm already done editing it xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Practice and Confession

**Here's chapter 2, sorry if there's a mistake or mess words especially typos. I'm not good doing fanfics since this is my first fanfic xD**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N: When you see the word territory on Aomine and Kise's meeting at the rooftop, it's not really Aomine's territory. I only wrote the word cause I really don't know what it's called and he never mentions what his sleeping place called xD**

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

Class is over and everyone have already gone home while the Generation of Miracles still haven't, when they're seen coming out of the 7E Conveniece Store which they usual hangout after school buying popsicles and snacks. They were walking while eating their popsicles, there was a long silence until the yellow-head broke the silence.

Kise stopped from his tracks which made Aomine bumped behind him **"Hey, where's Kurokocchi?"** the yellow-head asked his teammates.

The GoM turned to stare at the yellow-head and shrugged **"I thought he was behind you, Kise"** the green-head spoke. **"No, Aominecchi's the one behind me"** the yellow-head replied.

**"Probably his missing?~"** the purple-head spoke.

**"Anou...I'm right here"** the familiar voice spoke to them emotionless.

Everyone was startled except Akashi who knew that Kuroko is with them from the beginning. **"Uwa! Oi Tetsu! Can you at least appear normally? You almost gave us a heart attack!"** Aomine exclaimed loudly towards the light blue-head.

**"Sorry, but I was right here from the beginning"** Kuroko said. **"Ehh? Since when and where, Kurokocchi?"** Kise confused. **"I was beside Akashi-kun, that means I'm infront on all of you."** Kuroko explained.

**"Hm, as expected of the phantom sixth man"** Midorima pushed his glasses.

**"Seriously, you need to learn that Tetsuya is always with us, it's more like your treating him like his a ghost"** Akashi lectured his teammates.

Everyone nodded except Kuroko and Akashi and they all started walking towards their home while eating their popsicles. They parted ways.

* * *

**(~~SETTING SKIP~~)**

Class starts in 7:15am and every students are listening to the teacher for hours and writing their notes. After class, they have started doing their props for the play and it was decided that the actors will start memorizing their lines because some might get the wrong lines **especially Kise who acts (sometimes) childish.** Everyone is present for the practice except Haizaki who skips class and now skips the practice. The practice was hold on to the stage where they will do the play.

_'Upon hearing the royal ball'_ **"Why, that means I can go, too"** the light blue-head read his script.

**"Hah! her? Dancing with the Prince?"** Kise reading his script sarcasticly as Drizella.

_'Mocking Cinderella'_ **"I'd be honored, your Highness. Would you mind holding my broom? Ha Ha!"** Aomine read his script sarcasticly as Anastasia.

**"Ok! Cut!"** Tsubasa Shori, the director and class president yelled. That made the actors stop.

**"10 minutes break! And also those people who are creating the props, break as well"** Tsubasa told her crew.

Everyone left their work and took a break, some are buying snacks, chatting, eating their lunch.

**"Ah! Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun, can you guys come here for a sec?"** the director called Akashi and Kuroko who are drinking their drinks they bought.

**"What is it, director-san?"** Kuroko asked.

**"You two need to go to the studio room and practice the partner dance, sensei is already in there and waiting for you guys. And if your asking why, there's a scene in Cinderella that both Cinderella and the Prince will dance at the ball, that means both of you will dance. No mistakes, got that?"** the director explained, acting bosy.

**"Is that an order from you, director-san?"** Akashi spoke, showing a sadictic smile.

**"Ah, well, I-It's for the play and not an order I'm just informing you, s-sensei said it. Since the next scenes will only be the other characters and some are going to do the props and the dresses."** the director said, trembling. She was terrified of Akashi who was glaring at her with those sadistic smile of his even though she's acts as a boss when it comes to directing, she was still afraid of the captain of The Generation of Miracles.

**"Fine, c'mon Tetsuya we have to go and practice our dance"** Akashi told Kuroko with a soft smile. Kuroko made a light blush that Akashi saw not the director which made Akashi grins.

**"Ok, Akashi-kun"** Kuroko said. Leaving the director standing and staring at them as they walk together side by side towards the studio room.

_'Phew, I'm still alive' _she thought in relief. _'But is it true that Akashi-kun likes Kuroko-kun?'_ she thought, wondering.

* * *

**(~~SETTING SKIP~~)**

**"Man...I'm bored, Might as well go to the rooftop and have a nap"** Aomine murmured. He was about to go upstairs when he saw two girls pulling the blonde with a blindfold, that made him curious and decided to follow them.

Aomine arrived at the scene where the girls took the blonde at the back corner of the school when a girl standing, blushing when she saw the blonde getting pulled by the girls then the two girls took off the blindfold. Kise's eyes widened when he saw a girl infront of him, the girl said something that made the yellow-head blush too, he thought that the girl confess her love to Kise, which is true. Aomine left the scene not bothering to listen to the yellow-head's answer and goes to the rooftop to get some peace but he didn't, still bothered by the confession.

Aomine didn't get any sleep after 5 minutes, suddenly he heard someone closed the door. He stood up, his hands on his pants pockets then walked closer to the edge of his territory then he was surprised when he saw the blonde on the railings, shoulders supporting him to stand up a little to look at the view in the sky, winds blowing on the yellow-heads hair which made the dark blue-head notice it. He got down using the stairs attach to its wall and walked closer to the blonde.

**"Oi, Kise. What are you doing here?"** the tanned-man started.

The blonde turned around **"Aominecchi? Don't scare me like that-wait don't tell me you got Kurokocchi's misdirection?"** the yellow-head startled.

**"That's not it idiot! I came here before you,"** the tanned boy burst out to the blonde, annoyingly.

**"Oh...I see"** the blonde turned around to see at the sky again. There was a long silence while the wind starting blowing calmly, that made blue-head irritated and wanted to know about what happened earlier. So he asked.

**"Kise...did you accepted the confession?"** Aomine started, muttered facing the ground.

That made the yellow-head surprised then he turned around to look at the dark blue-head. **"Aominecchi, how did you-"** before he can continue. He raised his head to confront the yellow-head **"Don't play dumb with me Kise! Did you answer her or not!?"** the tanned boy's voice gotten furious, he grabbed the blonde's wrist to force him to tell, gripping it tightly.

**"A-Aominecchi, your hurting me"** the yellow-head said, trying to struggle but he couldn't because the blue-head gripped it tightly. **"TELL ME!"** Aomine raised his voice loudly, he yelled the blonde.

Kise's eyes widened, he have never seen Aomine get angry like this, not even once. Then Aomine noticed that the blonde cheeks that water rolled down his cheeks, he noticed that the blonde was crying so he released his hand from the blonde then hug him.

**"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Kise...I didn't mean to shout at you. I was just so scared...to lose you,"** the tanned boy apologizes, hugging the blonde gently. **"I-I'm sorry A...Aominecchi...I rejected..-sob-..her"** Kise froze when he heard the words of the dark blue-head **"W-wait...Aominecchi...what...do you mean..-sob-...?"** the blonde cried.

He pulled away from the blonde, wiping his tears from his cheeks then he put both of his hands on the yellow-head's face, facing him, looking into the blonde's golden-brown eyes. **"Because...I love you and...I don't want to lose you"** that made the blonde stopped sobbing but tears still flowing through his cheeks. He was surprise that the blue-head confessed to him, he saw he was also crying, afraid of losing him that he thought that he answered the girl earlier. The blonde started crying more **"What are you...talking about Aominecchi?...I also...love you...since I first...saw you...,"** the blonde cried more hugging back the tanned boy, couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. Aomine love him and Kise love him too, both of them love each other so the blue-head hugged the blonde back, smiling that he heard the yellow-head's confession.

After seconds, Aomine pulled back his hug to look at the blonde's crying face then he wiped his tears from his lover's eyes. "Ao-" before the blonde speaks, Aomine kissed the blonde's lips that made the blonde's eyes widened, he didn't pulled back instead he closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting the dark-blue head's tongue touch his. Aomine pulled the yellow-head's waist closer to him and pulling his head gently to make the blonde closer and deepening their kiss while their tongues battle it out, the blonde isn't denying this since they just confessed each other and he also pulled the tanned man gently closer to him. They pulled back, gasping for air, they look at each other then smiled. Aomine bumped his forehead to the blonde's forehead gently, both of them smiled widened and closed eyes each other. Realizing that this was the beginning of their love for each other.

* * *

**(~~SETTING SKIP~~)**

Akashi and Kuroko walk together towards the room and only a few steps they'll reach the studio room. **"Akashi-kun, I-"** before Kuroko complete his words to Akashi, he felt that his face became red and not to continue his words. **"What is it Tetsuya?"** Akashi asked, not facing the teal-head. **"Nothing, Akashi-kun"** the light blue-head said nervously. That made Akashi suspicious of his teammate that's why he have to leave it for now and asked him later on when the practice is over.

They arrived at the studio room and their sensei was already there waiting for them to arrive.

**"We're sorry for being late, sensei"** Kuroko apologizes bowing his head.

**"Ah no, It's fine I just got here and waiting for you-eh? Who talked to me just now?"** the teacher startled. No one was infront of her while Akashi is still at the door who just closed the door behind him.

**"Um, I'm right here, sensei"** Kuroko raised his hand infront of her to make the teacher notice him.

**"Ahh! When? Where?"** the choreographer startled.

After he closed the door he heard the teacher startled to Kuroko so he approach them to change the topic.** "Sensei when are we going to practice?"** Akashi questioned.

**"Uh, right. This is no normal dance these are always used at the ball. Partner dance whose basic choreography involves coordinated dancing of two partners."** the choreographer explained. **"Do any of you don't know how to dance?"** the choreographer asked them.

The light blue-head raise his hand little. Akashi looked at Kuroko for just a second then looked at their choreographer.

**"Alright, then that means Akashi-kun is good at it. Akashi-kun you'll help Kuroko-kun how to maintain his pose while I watch you two to make sure that you're doing the right thing during practice."** the choreographer told Akashi.

**"Understand and also sensei...is that an order?"** Akashi showed a sadistic smile, the choreographer saw except Kuroko who turned away to get ready.

**"Ah, no...I'm just asking for your help...Akashi-kun"** the choreographer said, nervously.

**"That will do..."** the red-head turned away and walked towards the light blue-head.

_'Phew...I'm still alive'_ she thought in relief. _'Does Akashi-kun likes Kuroko-kun?'_ she thought. The same thoughts and questions, all of the students and teachers are wondering why.

They started practicing and Kuroko always steps on Akashi's foot but he never complained and continued the dance while the choreographer observes the two students. He saw that the red-head is showing a warm smile to the bluenette who is looking at his feet then the light blue-head raised his head to look at his partner then he noticed that the red-head is showing his warm smile to him, the bluenette turned red and turned away quickly not letting the red head show his red face.

_'Does Kuroko-kun...likes Akashi-kun too?'_ the choreographer thought, wondering.

Kuroko already noticed it that the others are scared of Akashi even the students, teachers and his teammates...but why is Akashi the only one who is nice to Kuroko and showing his smiles at him?

_'Not just the students but even the teachers are afraid of Akashi-kun...but why...not me?'_ Kuroko thought while dancing with Akashi.

* * *

**(~~~SETTING SKIP~~)**

**"It seems that your getting better, Tetsuya."** a certain red-head spoke. **"You think so, Akashi-kun?"** the light blue-head said, licking his popsicle.

They were both walking towards their home and only only a minute that they'll separate since they don't live on the same street. The Generation of Miracles have parted ways earlier thinking that they need to memorize their script for the play. They received news from the blonde and the dark blue-head that both of them are officially together, everyone had different reactions, Murasakibara ignored but the purple-head congratulated them and continued eating his snack, Midorima insulted the couple 'crybabies' when he saw them that their eyes are swollen that made the dark-blue head mad, Akashi was as calm as ever and congratulating two of his teammates and for last is Kuroko was as emotionless as ever but deep inside the phantom player's mind is jealous to both of them.

Kuroko liked Akashi since they met and Kuroko tried to confess his feelings to Akashi at the hallway of the school but can't because the red-head might not feel the same way and that would only make the blue-head be embarrassed. But the thing is that he didn't know that the red-head with the heterochromatic eyes also feels the same way.

**"Tetsuya, let's go to my house and practice our dance for the play. I think it will be better if we finished it early since we have to memorize our lines."** the red-head suddenly spoke, but more like commanding him so he obeyed his captain, following the red-head towards his house.

**"Leave your shoes there"** the red-head told the bluenette, following his words he took off of his shoes and followed the red-head to his room. When they reached the the captain's bedroom, the red-head's bedroom is big, his desk has only a little amount of paper work with his laptop on the table, the bed is huge that you can place two pillows but only one pillow is placed. Kuroko questioned **"Akashi-kun, where are your parents?"**. **"At work, they don't come home often so I always lived here alone along with the maids and servants,"** the red-head replied, placed his bag at the desk and seated at the edge of his bed never bothered to look at the bluenette. Kuroko felt sorry for his crush for questioning him about his parents, he shouldn't never had ask it feeling that Akashi always get lonely **"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I shouldn't have asked you"** the light blue-head apologizes with a sad expression on his face. Akashi stood up and walked closer, he touched the bluenette's cheek **"I'm not alone, your here with me and that makes me happy"** the red-head said with a warm smile that made the bluenette's face red. Akashi laughed quietly and told his partner that his face is red.

**"Tetsuya, let's finish our practice earlier"** the red-head told. Kuroko followed and placed his bag at the edge of the red-head's bed. They started practicing, the light blue-head's right hand is placed on the red-head's shoulder while his left hand is holding the his partner's right hand at the level of their shoulders few inches away and the red-head's left hand is at the light blue-head's waist. They danced around slowly, the bluenette only made two mistakes and the red-head was not bothered by it and continued to dance. After a minute, Kuroko finally learned how to dance and not getting any mistakes anymore, showing his warm smile to the red-head as a thank you to him and the other replied it with a quick kiss on the lips. That made the bluenette stop, still on their position.

**"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"** the red-head asked. **"That was my first kiss, Akashi-kun and you stole it,"** the light blue-head replied, muttered with a light red on his cheeks. Akashi chuckled **"That's because Tetsuya showed his cute-happy expression in front of me so I thanked you with a quick kiss"** he replied, smiling. Making the teal-head blush more so he looked away **"But Akashi-kun already like someone else so why would he kiss someone like me?"** he questioned him (but more like he questioned himself) that made the red-head's smile disappeared.

He frowned, pulled back from his position he pushed the teal-head at the bed which was beside them, his body on the bed while feet on the floor. The red-head put both of his hands beside the bluenette's head and looked at him closely which made the bluenette noticed this and blush.

**"You know Tetsuya, you always blush whenever I show some reactions that I'm not showing to everyone except you. Is it because you noticed that your the only person who seen my kindness towards you? If it is then probably you don't know what's going on now."** the red-head examined, staring at the bluenette's eyes. **"And also the reason why I kissed you is that"** he leaned closer to the teal-head with their heads only few inches away **"I like you, Tetsuya"** he whispered.

That made Kuroko startled **"Eh? But I thought Akashi-kun like someone else?"** the teal-head asked, confusingly. Akashi sigh **"You really are dense, Tetsuya. What makes you the only person that I, Akashi Seijurou, only showed my kindness to you?"** he announced. That made the bluenette surprised, he only noticed it now. The red-head likes him? Does Akashi Seijurou likes Kuroko Tetsuya?

**"No, 'like' is not the right word for it...I love you Tetsuya, from the bottom of my heart"** the red-head confessed. He saw the red-head's reaction, he was blushing and his eyes were full of determination, determine that he finally showed his feelings towards the bluenette.

The bluenette on the bed, pinning down and starring at the red-heads heterochromatic eyes. Speechless...

* * *

**MAN, THIS CHAPTER IS LONG!**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3, how will Kuroko react to this confession?**

**Just got the feeling xD Truth be told i'm not good at confessing scenes so AoKi and AkaKuro's confessions just popped out of my head then I told myself "Hm, this might be good I think, better to write it before I forget it" i'm not really sure if it is good.**

**Chapter 3 is coming up next, I don't know how many days cause I also predicted that chapter 3 is only mid-long well I'm not sure yet, let's find out!**

**Waaa! School is almost there and I might not upload more chapter during school days so I planned to finish this story before school starts (I hope...) just wish me luck that i might post it during school days.**


	3. Chapter 3: Where It All Began

**Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 *I think***

**Woah! I think I posted so earlier xD**

**Enjoy Chapter 3! A long chapter!**

**REVIEW :)**

* * *

**(AKASHI'S POV)**

I couldn't take it anymore, he says that I like someone else? He's the one I like, heck I love him! I pinned him down to look at him seriously, I saw him blushing a little so that made me blush a little _'He's so damn cute!'_ I already knew it would come to this so I told him that I love him and the word 'like him' wasn't the right word for him. After I confessed to him, he was speechless and I waited for his answer.

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

Kuroko was speechless after Akashi's confession to him. Few seconds later, the teal-head spoke.

**"Akashi-kun...I-"** before the teal-head can proceed, the red-head stood up. **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't never said that, I never thought that will startled you. I'm going to get us some drinks, stay here till' I come back"** the red-head left the room, leaving the bluenette still lying on the bed with his arm buried his face. _'Why? Why couldn't I say it?'_

Akashi took two glasses from the cabinet attached to the wall and took a powder of blueberry juice and a strawberry juice. He went back to his room with the drinks on the tray, he entered his room and saw the bluenette, already sitting on the bed, both hands on his face. He placed the drinks on his desk and walked closer to the bluenette. The bluenette noticed and looked up.

**"Akashi-kun...your back"** the teal-head looked at his captain.

**"Tetsuya, forget about the confession earlier."** the teal-head was silent after hearing those words. Akashi knew that those words will bother Kuroko, he doesn't want the teal-head to be bothered by a confession everyday.

The bluenette wanted to say the same words but why he couldn't?...why can't he say the words that will make Akashi happy?

**"Akashi-kun...I wanna tell you...something"** the bluenette spoke. He tried to say those words forcefully.

Akashi sigh **"If this is about the confession then-"** he tried leaving the bluenette alone to seat at the opposite side of the bed, then suddenly Kuroko grabbed Akashi's shirt from behind.

**"No, it's not just you Akashi-kun!"** the bluenette yelled. Akashi faced the bluenette **"Tetsuya..."**

**"I'm sorry...I couldn't say my answer earlier...because...I was surprised...cause I never thought that you...have the same words."** Akashi noticed a light blush from the bluenette's cheek, looking away.

He leaned down to look at the teal-head and put his hand on his cheek **"Oh, and what do you mean by those words, Tetsuya?"** the red-head told, seductively.

Kuroko startled when he heard the red-head's tone to his words **"Be-because...I-I-I too...also have something to say to you..."** that made the teal-head blush more, turning his face into deep red.

Akashi chuckled **"I'll go get the drinks, then you'll say me those words of yours"** he stood up and went to the desk.

Before he grab the drinks, the bluenette suddenly spoke up **"I love you!"** Akashi was frozen for seconds then he turned **"What was that, Tetsuya...what did you say"** he asked the bluenette. **"I-I said...I love you...I'm sorry that I wasn't able to say this words to you...I was just scared that you might reject me"**

Akashi walked closer to the bluenette sitting on his bed. He pulled the bluenette and gave him a deep gentle hug. **"A-Akashi-kun?"** the teal-head spoke, surprisingly. **"Why would I reject you, you idiot. I just confessed to you and your saying i'll reject you? You really are dense, Tetsuya"** the red-head buried his face onto the bluenette's left shoulder.

Kuroko showed a small smile **"Thank you, Akashi-kun. I'm so happy"** he replied, hugging back his lover.

They broke their hug, looking into each other's eye. The bluenette sat at the edge of the bed again while the red-head grabbed the blueberry juice and gave it to the bluenette while he drinks his strawberry. Kuroko is confussed that why did the red-head suddenly gave him a blueberry juice and not just water and why did he lend him his drink all of a sudden. He was suspicious at first but when he saw the red-head drank his juice, he decided to let it go and drink his.

**"Ah, Akashi-kun, I think you put too much sugar on this drink"** the light blue-head said, after he drank his glass.

**"Really? Sorry I'm not really good preparing drinks"** the red-head chuckled.

The red-head was lying, he did it on purpose to seduce the bluenette later on. He knew that the bluenette was about to confess the moment he entered the room seeing the bluenette's face on his palms. But still, before he entered the room, he didn't know that Kuroko is going to confess but he planned to seduce him after he drank his juice, confess or not he will do it just to make Kuroko fall for him. But now that he found out, I guess this made the red-head much more happy than being the prince in the play.

**"I think Akashi-kun is lying from the looks of it"** the bluenette teased. Akashi heard Kuroko's word to him so he walked closer and put down his drink on the same place where he placed his blueberry juice. He leaned closer, face inches away **"You dare calling me a liar, Tetsuya?"** he grins, looking at the bluenette's deep blue eyes.

This made the teal-head blush again and he didn't know why he kept blushing everytime seeing the red-head face probably the moment they met each other since 1st middle school, he had a crush on him but probably his heart telling that it's the word 'crush' anymore but the word 'love' on it. The red-head pushed the bluenette on his bed gently, the red-head started taking of his clothes leaving himself only his pants on while he leaned closer to the bluenette. **"A-Akashi-kun, wha-what are you doing? D-Don't tell me were doing it now. I mean we just c-confessed earlier and doing this already?"** The bluenette spoke, trembling while blushing as he saw the red-head's face getting closer to him. That made the red-head chuckled **"Tetsuya, don't tell me you got Shintarou's tsundere? Cause if you did, I think it really suits you better since it's fun teasing you"** Akashi grinned.

**"Tell me, have you ever tasted strawberry juice?"** Akashi asked.

**"Ye-Yeah, but I prefer v-vanilla"** Kuroko trembled when Akashi's face is 2 inches away from his now.

**"My, then which one is sweeter? Strawberry or Vanilla?"** Akashi said in seductively voice.

**"V-Vanilla"**

Akashi frowned. He stood up and took the strawberry juice on the table, he drank but never slid down his throat not knowing what Akashi is doing. He placed the glass on the table and leaned down to Kuroko once more.

**"A-Akashi-kun...wha-"** before Kuroko continue, Akashi suddenly kissed him when his mouth was open before he can speak, pouring down the strawberry juice inside Kuroko's mouth, that made the teal-head surprised and show a red face at the same time.

Kuroko's eyes widened that Akashi is kissing him while their mouths are open and the strawberry juice pouring down his throat. After pouring down, Akashi looked at Kuroko's face who was frozen and he can see a trace of the juice falling down from his mouth. Akashi chuckled, he used his index finger to wipe of the juice and put it on his mouth.

**"Akashi-kun...your a pervert"** Kuroko blushed.

Akashi laugh softly **"That's because Tetsuya keeps blushing and everytime he blushes, makes him even cuter than stuff animals"**

The red-head kissed the bluenette again this time gently while their tounges touched each other. The teal-head's eyes are beginning to close, signing in defeat, he closed his eyes kissing back the red-head. This time, the red-head kissed the bluenette passionately and he responded back. The red-head began taking off the bluenette's pants using his right hand and his left hand on the bluenette's face **"Nng!...Ah!-Ahhh...A-kashi..."** the teal-head tried to talk.

Kuroko pulled back **"A-Akashi-kun...I think"** the red-head kissed the teal-head again before letting him talk.

**"W-Wait...Akashi-k..."** Kuroko trying to break away from the passion kiss to get some air. The teal-head gripped the red-heads shoulder as he tries to lick and kiss the teal-head's body parts and finally taking off the teal-heads boxers **"A-Akashi-kun!"** he moaned, feeling the red-head licked his earlobe. Touching every part of his body, Akashi kissed Kuroko's lips passionately this time **"Mnnggg...A-Ahhh...Akashi...kun...they might hear us"** the blue-head informed.** "Nonsense Tetsuya. I made sure the the maids and servants won't go near this room"  
**

**"W-Wait...Akashi-kun!...I need...air!"** the bluenette tried to gasped air.

**"C'mon Tetsuya, don't tell me you want to stop now?"** Akashi stopped, making the bluenette gasping for air. **"N-No...I just...want some air...Akashi-kun...I"**

Akashi putted his index finger on the teal-head's mouth **"Call me Sei-kun"**

**"D-Demo...Aka-"** he was cut off **"Call me by my first name or else i'll make it harder"** the red-head said, seductively.

**"Se-Sei-kun...I...Ahh...Mmnnggg"**

Tears running through down the teal-head's cheek.

**"Moan more Tetsuya. Scream my name"** the red-head commanded.

**"Ca-Can't bre-brea-Ahh-ah...M-More...More Sei-kun!"**

**"Se-Sei-kun...M-More...Fa-Faster...Sei-kun-Ahh!"**

Akashi look at the teal-head and grins **"Alright, just a few more seconds, Tetsuya"**

**"Mmnnng...Nnnmmgg...Ha!...Ha!...Se-Sei-k-Ahh!...un"**

They broke off, gasping for air. Both of them were breathing heavily, feelings each other's breath while their tongues are out with saliva. Both of their eyes are hazy to look each other. Akashi lay on top of the bluenette **"Did I hurt you somewhere, Tetsuya?"** he murmured. The bluenette shook his head then hold the red-head's face **"No, Sei-kun, you didn't. To be honest, I enjoyed it"** he gave the teal-head a warm smile. The red-head smiled while wiping off the teal-head's tears on his cheeks, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

**"I promise, I'll protect you, Tetsuya and I'll never leave you alone. No matter what"** Akashi vowed.

**"Thank you...Sei-kun...me too, I'll proect you and I won't leave you"** Kuroko vowed, closing his eyes.

The bluenette fell asleep. The red-head kissed his forehead again and used his arm as a pillow to let the teal-head sleep.

Both of them fell asleep soundly in each others arm.

* * *

Outside the Akashi's Mansion

A tall, muscular build, long hair, light gray and messy is seen standing outside the mansion. His hand clenching hardly, then he left afterwards with hands on his pockets. Having a dark aura around him and cold eyes. **[A/N: In middle-school, he had that hair. In high school he changed his hairstyle]**

* * *

**(~~AOMINE RESIDENCE~~)**

_*Telephone ringing*_

**"Hai! Hai! I'll be there..."** a dark blue-head getting downstairs, who was still yawning being awakened by the ringing of the telephone.

**"Hello?" **he answered the phone.

**"Ah...Aominecchi...are you asleep?"** a familiar voice asked.

**"I was...why'd you call Kise?"**

**"Ah...well...I couldn't sleep so...your the first person who comes to mind...and...can I ask you a question?"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Well...I was just wondering...Aominecchi...why did you...suddenly fall in love with me?"** the blonde questioned.

**"Wha! What's up with the question, Kise?"** Aomine yelled on the phone.

**"Ah...well...just wondering...c'mon Aominecchi, why?"** the blonde begged.

**"Is it really important? And does it have to be now? At the middle of the night?"** the blue-head asked many.

**"So many questions, Aominecchi! And those are all YES!"** Kise answered, determination tone.

* * *

**(~~FLASHBACK~~)**

_"Kise...tell me again...why'd you choose me?" Aomine complained to the blonde. They went back to their school and Aomine was called by Kise who asked his helped to escort him._

_"Cause your not scared and I need someone who's strong"_

_"Then what about Akashi?"_

_The blonde froze, he turned with a chubby cheek on his face "It's because I'm more scared of him than the dark"_

_Aomine sigh "Then why now? Can't you just wait for tomorrow?"_

_"Can't do that, those are my new basketball shoes and I can't let it get dirtied before I get to wear it"_

_"Okay, why did you buy another basketball shoes? Your old ones are fine yesterday"_

_"My fans was able to break my locker and stole it, not just my basketball shoes but my indoor and outdoor ones too while I was showering"_

_Aomine laugh quietly after hearing the blonde's answer._

_"I can hear you..." Kise murmured. That made the dark blue-head stopped his laughing._

_Few minutes have passed and Kise is still using the clip to open the storage room._

_"Oi, Kise it's already past 10" Aomine complained._

_"It's open!" the yellow-head suddenly spoke._

_They went in and started looking for the blonde's new basketball shoes._

_"Huh? The lights won't turn on" Aomine said, as he tried to switch on the lights. "Ah, the lights are broken, that's why I brought a flashlight" the blonde wave the flashlight on his right hand. "Tch! Just great!" was all the tanned boy could say._

_"Can't find it...why can't you just buy a new one?" the blue head can't find the shoes and questioned the blonde._

_"I can't" the blonde replied. "Why? What does it costs?"_

_"...34, 000 yen..."_

_"What the! What kind of basketball shoes are those!?" Aomine exclaimed loudly._

_"It was my manager who bought it since she saw me wearing slippers getting into the building"_

_Aomine made a sigh in defeat "Alright, let's keep looking before your shoes might haunt me without looking properly."_

_"Thanks Aominecchi" Kise thanked Aomine, looking at him. That made Aomine blush for seeing the blonde smile at him alone "Yeah, Yeah, let's just look for it"_

_After minutes of searching...a janitor passed by..._

_"Eh? Didn't I just closed this?" the janitor closed the door and locked it with his spare keys._

_"Hey...did you hear the door just closed?" Kise asked Aomine, when he heard a door slam._

_"Damn it, don't tell me" the dark blue-head walked to the door "Damn! It's locked! We're trap" he tried opening the door "Oi! Is anyone out there?" no one answered "Damn it!" he kicked the door._

_"Aominecchi...gomen...it's my fault" the yellow-head apologize, in a low tone appearing red on his cheeks._

_"You don't need to-" he stopped when he saw the blonde on the floor, unconscious. "Oi Kise! Wake up!" He put his hand on the blonde's forehead "Damn a fever!"_

_"This just made my day...can't believe that I didn't listen to Midorima's warning that Virgo is ranked last" he murmured._

_1 hour passed..._

_Aomine still haven't get any sleep while the blonde is lying down on his lap, wearing the tanned boy's jacket to make himself warm. He was sitting on the floor and his back is leaning on the wall just beside the door. 'He does have a pretty face...' the blue-head thought as he looked the unconscious blonde on his lap. He leaned closer to the blonde's face, only few inches away trying to reach for the blonde's forehead to his forehead. 'Why did my heart suddenly pump just now?' It's only been a week since the blonde joined the basketball team, he found out from the phantom player that he heard that the reason why Kise joined because he was inspired by the tanned boy for playing basketball. The first time they met is that when the basketball went out of the court and suddenly hit the blonde's head at the back but he didn't knew that blonde actually followed him and watched him play. He realized that maybe it was because of him, Kise became his friends and became part of the basketball team but Kise loved basketball not just because he inspired but also played joyfully._

_The blonde suddenly woke up "A-Aominecchi?" he muttered._

_The dark blue-head sat up quickly 'almost caught me'_

_"Have you been...watching after me?" the blonde asked, hazy eyes._

_"Kise...you were looking your shoes this afternoon, right? Aomine questioned, looking at the blonde._

_"Yeah...how'd you know?"_

_"Well it was raining, idiot. You can't just get a fever without a reason so it was raining earlier and I heard you skipped practice so Akashi gave you a double training tomorrow." he explained._

_"I see...sorry...it's just that...the basketball shoes are gifted to me by my father" he admitted._

_"Aren't you mad at those girls who ruined those shoes?"_

_Kise shook his head "No, it wasn't their fault. It's mine since I wasn't careful looking at my own belongings"_

_"Aomine-" Aomine stopped him "Just get some sleep and i'll tell Akashi that you won't be able to attend school cause you have a fever and tomorrow i'll come by to your house to check up on you"_

_Kise looked at Aomine then smiled "Thank you, Aominecchi" closing his eyes slowly, he fell into slumber. Aomine also slept after the blonde fell asleep, his head leaning on the wall._

_It's already morning and somehow opened the door, it was the janitor last night..._

_"Huh? Tsk, teenagers these days" the janitor complained. "Oi, wake up it's already morning" shaking the tanned boy's shoulders._

_Aomine woke up, rubbing his eyes. He looked on his lap and the blonde was still asleep. He stood up carrying the blonde on his back. Before he step out, he looked at the janitor._

_"You, were you the one who locked the storage room last night?" he asked._

_"Yeah...you teenagers shouldn't sleep here-"_

_He grabbed the collar of the janitor "Bastard! It was your fault! Never bothered to look inside before locking it!" he exclaimed loudly._

_He went to Kise's house and put him on the bed. No one was home, the blonde was alone all this time. He left a letter beside his bed 'I'll stop by later. Don't do anything reckless while I'm gone and eat the curry I left you on the table beside your bed'_

_Aomine went to practice after class and he told his captain about Kise's condition. After practice, he went to the blonde's apartment again. As expected, no one was home only the blonde is inside on his bedroom._

_"Oi Kise, brought your dinner and your snack. By the way, the others also came by to see you" he opened the door seeing the blonde already sitting._

_"Kise-chin, you alright?" the purple-heas asked, a lollipop on his mouth._

_"I'm fine, Murasakibaracchi" he replied._

_"Here, your lucky item. Your horoscope is ranked 4, so I thought i'll give you your lucky item to make you feel better" the green-head lend him a dictionary book._

_"Thanks, Midorimacchi"_

_"Kise-kun, you could have just told us before so that Akashi-kun won't triple your training next week" the light blue-head spoke._

_"Ah, it's fine Kurokocchi-wait triple!?" the blonde exclaimed surprise._

_"Like Tetsuya said, you couldn't just said so, it's your fault for not telling us so as punishment...your double just went to triple" the red-head explained._

_Kise sigh "Sorry, I just don't want to skip practice because of a fever" he apologized._

_"Idiot, when you skipped practice that doesn't mean that's the end of it. Everyone was worried when tehy heard you had a fever. Get better soon, got it?" the dark blue-head said, patted the blonde's head. "Yeah" was the blonde's answer._

_Murasakibara, Midorima, Akashi, Aomine and Kuroko all stayed up night to take care of the blonde since the dark blue-head already know that Kise was alone all this time. Kise told them that they all just go home and sleep at their homes, everyone complained but it was the blonde's decision, they have no choice but to leave the blonde alone again at night. Before they leave, Aomine told Kise that next time when he's not feeling better, inform everyone so his training won't be doubled or tripled again._

_Aomine told everyone it's okay for him just to visit the blonde alone since all the members are going to be busy for their match and studying. Since then, Aomine started visiting Kise everyday after school, feeding him, changing the towels and feeding him medicines. Ever since, the blue-head started to develop some feelings towards the blonde everytime he took care of him especially watching him sleeping._

_"Ohayo, minna!" the blonde's yelled. Kise's fever finally disappeared and he was able to attend school and practice._

_"Kise-chin, your back" the purple-head said, eating a bag of chips._

_Everyone greeted Kise of his return. Aomine who was in the sidelines, watching the blonde smiling. He saw how cheerful the blonde is everytime he practices. The dark blue-head finally confirmed that he has feelings for the blonde._

* * *

**(~~PRESENT~~)**

**"Kise, why'd you-"** before Aomine ask Kise on the other line, he heard a snore.

**"Tch! Don't tell me he only called just to make him sleep"** the blue-head complained.

He listened to the blonde's snore for a few minutes.

Aomine smiled **"Good night...Ryouta"** he drop the call and went back to his room to get some sleep

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya opened his eyes slowly as the light of the sun shines on his face. He heard water sprinkles at the bathroom as he tried to sit up. He wasn't wearing any pants and boxers just underwear and his school uniform buttons are all loosen up, revealing his body. He heard the water sprinkles stopped, a red-head came out of the bathroom with a towel on the waist.

**"Tetsuya, your awake"** he saw the blue-head seating on the edge of the bed, drying his hair with a towel.

**"Sei-kun...ohayo"** he greeted the red-head, emotionless but a light red on his cheeks as he saw his 'lover' only have towel on his waist.

Akashi smiled to Kuroko and walked closer, seating beside him. He held the blue-head's face **"You never change do you, still have that emotionless face as ever"** Akashi grinned.

Kuroko blushed **"S-Stop teasing me, Sei-kun"**

Akashi laughed **"Just as I thought, you act tsundere whenever your with me. But it's fine, people always get embarrassed when they're alone with their lover"** he teased.

**"Sei-kun, stop-"** before Kuroko can finish, Akashi suddenly kissed him on the lips, gently.

**"You see, even your face is red"** he chuckled. The teal-head looked away.

The red-head suddenly started licking the teal-head's neck finding a soft spot **"Ahh...Sei-kun...what are you-Nng!"** the red-head found it.

**"Wha-What was that for?"** the teal-head asked, holding his neck where the red-head bit him.

**"I'm just leaving a sign so that no one will get close to you, it means that your mine and mine only"**

Kuroko frowned with a red face on his, feeling emberassed.

**"Oh and by the way, don't hide it. Your going to school with that mark"** he smirk as he stood up.

Kuroko looked up, surprised on face **"But-"**

**"No buts, Tetsuya that's an order" **the red-head commanded.

**"Fine...you really are a sandist, Sei-kun" **he frowned and commented.

This made Akashi smiled.

* * *

**"Ohayo, Minna-san" **Kise greeted.

**"Ohayo, Kise-kun" **Kuroko greeted.

**"Ohayo, Kurokocchi" **he greeted back.

Kise noticed that _'his boyfriend'_ yawned.

**"What's wrong, Aominecchi?"**

**"It's your fault, you called me last night just to tell you a bedtime story and you made me talk for an hour!" **he exclaimed the blonde.

**"Eh? Gomen, Gomen Aominecchi. Guess I fell asleep"**

Aomine sigh** "Why'd you call me last night to talk about _that_?"**

Kise noticed** "Well, I'm just wondering...I mean I want to find out where it all started...about your feelings to me"**

Aomine sighed in defeat** "Fine, I'll tell you later after class and this time, don't fell asleep or i'll throw you in a garbage" **he warned the blonde.

**"Wa! Hidoi~ Aominecchi" **the blonde cried.

Everyone greeted each other. Akashi and Kuroko announced to the members that their official together, that made everyone shocked especially for Kise and Aomine. They were not the only one who had the same experience while Midorima just sigh and Mirasakibara congratulated them. Akashi, who is overprotective to Kuroko warned everyone including other members from the 1st string that no one will touch _'his Tetsuya'_ or else they'll be killed with a flying scissors. Everyone agreed, trembling knowing that those words aren't lies and they'll be sent to an early grave by the red-head's wrath. On the other hand, someone doesn't approve of it, the teal-head sensed this mysterious atmosphere.

**"What's wrong, Tetsuya?"** the red-head asked as he saw the teal-head looked away.

**"Nothing, Sei-kun"** he looked the red-head. _'It feels like someone was watching me just now'_ he thought.

He let the bluenette's answer go and proceed to their class. Still, Kuroko is still feeling uneasy from the atmosphere he just sensed awhile ago. But he need to focus on his situation, being with Akashi and that's all matters to him, so he let it be for now.

* * *

**YES! FINALLY DONE XD TOOK ME A LONG TIME**

**Sorry, I'm not good with those scenes so it just pop out.**

**Did you like it? Wait, it's boring, right? Yes I know, I'm not that good since I'm just a beginner.**

**Sorry if there are some/many errors it's just this is my first fanfic -cries- xD**

**Chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Aomine Daiki & Kise Ryouta

**On the previous chapter, I'm sorry i'm not good at those scenes, oh yeah forgot to mention...I'm not a pervert :T**

**Here's Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy...ah wait you might not since you noticed that there are too many errors -feels ashamed and cries-**

**It's just that it took my a long time on what will happen to this story, I can't predict the future like Akashicchi...Hmm...**

**Oh well, good luck and Enjoy :) Woah! It's long right? Cause it's special :)**

* * *

**(KUROKO'S POV)**

It's been 6 days since we started practicing our play, making props, costumes and memorizing our lines. Everyone have already memorized their lines, the only thing they need is to practice on how they act during the play. Only 1 week more and the play comes. And it's been 2 days since I started feeling an aura that I've never felt before.

It's Saturday and we were told to attend school but not for the lessons but for the play in a week from now. We were only given 3 hours to stay in school and leave afterwards.

**"...roko"**

**"Kuroko!"**

I snapped **"Yes?"**

**"Read the next line!"** the director exclaimed loudly.

**"Ah, right"** I answered quickly.

I've been spacing out lately because of what's happening to me for the past 2 days. Feeling a mysterious aura like someone was watching you _'a stalker'_ is what I thought. Sei-kun already noticed that I've been spacing out so he asked me but I keep telling him that it was nothing. Ever since hearing my answer, he started to stay beside me everyday _'your always so overprotective Sei-kun, and I know your protecting me so...I won't leave you'_

Practice is over and we were told to help the others making the props since the others are already tired.

Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun helped painting the props.

Aomine-kun was ordered to help Momoi-san to do the dresses which he hated and questioned why was he helping in the first place instead he can just go home and have some sleep.

Kise-kun left off to work since it was scheduled after the practice. Aomine-kun planned to escort Kise-kun when he remembered but he already know that Aomine-kun has to help Momoi-san and the others with the dresses

And Sei-kun and I are in charge of cleaning which it was suggested (not ordered since the director was afraid of him) by the director. We were assigned to clean the backstage, the where the props was worked on.

**"Tetsuya, are you sure your not tired?"** Sei-kun asked.

**"I'm fine, Sei-kun. You've been asking me for tenth time already"**

**"It's just that I don't want to see you collapse on the ground, since we started cleaning for an hour already"**

I stopped wiping the floor. _'I never thought that Sei-kun was worried about me all the time'_ then I went back to my work.

**"Tetsuya"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Take this to the faculty room. It seems that one of our classmates borrowed it and forgot to return it"** he handed me a folder that is filled with papers, the list of things that are needed in the play.

I took the folder from him **"I'll come back soon, Sei-kun"** I saw him smiled at me. He walked closer and kissed me on cheek **"I'm sorry that I won't be able to be with you, there are many mess left in here. Just come back safely."** he whispered that made me blushed. Then I went inside the school, still blushing.

* * *

**(AUTHOR'S POV)**

The teal-head went to the faculty room and gave the folder to the teacher, she was startled when she noticed the teal-head was already in front of her for a minute. After handing out the folder, the teal-head went back. While walking in the hallway no one was there all the classroom are empty since it's already been 3 hours though they were only told to clean their mess. All the classrooms are empty, no person is detected which is quiet then suddenly a hand grabbed to the bluenette wrist and dragged him inside an empty classroom.

He was cornered, when a foot suddenly placed beside him, placed on the wall **"Yo, Kuroko"** a familiar voice greeted.

**"Haizaki-san"** the teal-head answered in monotone.

**"Eh? Still not attracted to me?"**

He blinked **"What do you mean?"**

**"Well let's see...I've been watching you everday. You sensed it but you decided it to ignore it to not make Akashi worry"** he explained.

**"You mean..."**

**"That's right"** he put down his foot then he placed his hand on the teal-head's shoulder and hold the teal-head's chin to let his eyes met his **"I'm your stalker"** he smirked.

* * *

**(AKASHI'S POV)**

Tetsuya has been acting strangely after our relationship became _'official'_ he usually started spacing out. I asked him but he keeps brushing me off but I don't give up especially when the person I love most is getting bothered by a stalker. Yes I already knew that someone is stalking him so I let myself to find out who the guy is but somehow I couldn't find him so I decided to let it be for now and stay by his side and to make sure that no one gets close to him like I warned them before but someone ignore it **[A/N: look at the end of Chapter 3, if you don't remember]** _'Whoever that person is...they'll soon face my wrath'_

**"Sei-kun!"** a familier voice yelled.

I turned around to see someone running towards me **"Tetsuya"**

**"I'm sorry, the teacher just asked me something"** he was panting.

**"Oh, then what kind of discussion was that?"**

**"It was...sensei asked me if I know how to walk in high heels"**

**"I see, well then let's go"** I ordered as I grabbed my bag from the bench.

**"Yes, Sei-kun"** Is what I heard from him.

I can already say that he's lying from the look and act of his when he started talking. I knew that getting to the faculty from here to there, it would only take 4 minutes but somehow he came back in 5 minutes. If the teacher really talked to him then it would only take less than 10 seconds to do it not by a minute. _'Something happened, isn't Tetsuya?'_ I thought to myself. _'Have you already met your stalker? If so, then why? Why Tetsuya?'_ I always win and I'm always right but somehow I couldn't find out Tetsuya's stalker. But I won't give, an emperor doesn't give no matter how hard the challenge is, I'm absolute and I always win.

* * *

**(KISE'S POV)**

**"I'm here!"** I dashed in, panting. It only tooked me 25 minutes to get here from school.

Everyone in the studio looked at me in surprise **"Kise, your here earlier than I expected. Aren't you suppose to be practicing for your play?"** my manager asked me.

**"It was just a short time not like regular class, Misakicchi. Besides, only a few more scenes and we can finally have a break"** I replied with a smile on my face.

**"Hm, alright. Just go get change and we'll start shooting for the magazine"** she smiled. _'She seems to be in a good mood today...perhaps I came here early or...did she get herself a boyfriend?'_ I thought.

Before I take another step towards the dressing room few meters away** "Ah, Misakicchi. Did you get yourself a boyfriend?"** I asked.

I noticed the smile on her face faded and the staffs looked away and that made me wonder, then I looked at my manager again and I saw a dark aura around her.

**"KISE!"** she yelled, she was to walk up close to me with a dark aura which I stepped backward.

**"I-I'll go get change!"** I ran towards the dressing room with panting heavily. _'I shouldn't have asked that!'_ I warned myself.

* * *

**(~~AOMINE'S POV~~)**

**"Is it done?"**

**"Almost..."**

(~~5 minutes later...~~)

**"Is it done?"**

**"Just one more...and...done!"**

**"FINALLY!"** I burst out in joy.

**"Ah! Geez, Dai-chan don't scare me like-"**

**"Bye, Satsuki. See you tomorrow. Have to fetch Kise!"** I bid farewell while running. Fetching Kise became my routine ever since we became couple.

_'Have to get Kise before girls starts surrounding him'_ I thought.

(~~25 minutes later...~~)

I'm finally here. Magazine Model Agency, they only release magazines here like Basketball Monthly and other magazines. I entered the building and told where Kise is in then I entered the elevator. I don't need to say my name since they already knew me cause I've been with Kise everytime he goes to work everyday ever since our relationship began and became my _'special routine'_ to fetch _my Kise_ and get him back home safely. _'Floor 9, huh'_ Everyday, the crew goes to different floors to choose a studio. There are many studio rooms in some floors, they always change but sometimes stay in the same floor for about a few days and change the next day. I came out of the elevator and find the room where Kise's in, I heard that the room his staying in is huge even the dressing room is inside which the dressing room is always out of the room.

I entered and heard camera flashes _'They're still working'_ I head out to the dressing room. Kise's manager always keep my inside the dressing room and not letting me see Kise modeling and I asked her why which she said _'it's a surprise'_ I don't get that woman at all. Why would be a surprise since I saw Kise's picture in every Basketball Monthly and some other magazines.

I was about to head to the dressing room, suddenly I passed by the place where they were taking pictures of Kise. This was the first time I saw him doing postures since I don't get to see him at all because of his mysterious manager.

He was smiling and wearing casual clothes. I watched him for a few minutes and I saw the manager turned around with a smirk on her face. _'She knew that I'll see this?'_ I thought and head to the dressing room. _'Somehow that smirks of her reminds me of Akashi. Great another Akashi who can predict the future...my nightmare is coming true'_

* * *

**(~~AUTHOR'S POV~~)**

The shooting was over and the blonde head towards the dressing room. He was about open the door when suddenly a hand grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. He felt both hands on his shoulders, he looked up to see who was in front of him.

**"Aominecchi!?"** the blonde was startled that his lover was right infront of him.

The blonde saw him closed his eyes for a moment **"Kise...don't tell me that...your manager..is Akashi's mom?"**

**"Eh? Wha-What are you talking about, Aominecchi?"** he tried laughing about the question that the bluenette gave him but stopped when he saw his face. _'Is he really serious?'_

Kise sighed **"No, Aominecchi and what made you think that and that's impossible Misakicchi is a Tachibana"** Aomine released his grip on Kise's shoulders and sigh in relief and that made the blonde why'd he suddenly asked that kind of question.

**"It's just that, it's more like she predicted that I'll see you how you model and when she saw me, she showed a smirk"** he explained.

Before he can speak to the bluenette, a door suddenly opened. It was Kise's manager. **"I don't predict futures. I planned this"** she grinned.

**"Eh? Why Misakicchi and what plan?"** The blonde was confused about the conversation they're having now.

**"So that Aomine will have the confidence to ask you out"**

The bluenette was surprise to hear her words **"O-Oi! How'd you know that?!"** he exclaimed loudly.

The blonde faced him **"Aominecchi, is that true?"** It's true that their relationship have started 6 days ago but neither of them haven't dated because of the play they're having in a week and the work of the blonde. Aomine couldn't ask because he knew that the blonde is already tired everyday, everytime he sees the blonde's face, he can see some tiredness on his face.

**"Yeah, it's just that I've already felt that lots of girls fall over heels for you and we haven't dated ever since our relationship started because of your work and your tiredness"** A slight blush appeared on the dark blue-head cheeks

**"I'll be glad to"** the blonde answered him with a smile.

**"Re-Really? Your not tired at all?"**

**"I'm not, beside I also wanted to ask you too when we meet"** It was the perfect opportunity to have date since it's almost noon and they can date for the whole day without anyone bothering them...I think.

He suddenly hugged and thanked the blue-head while he hugged back the blonde. _'I never thought that Aominecchi and I always have the same words and same feelings in mind'_ he thought. The yellow-head broke the hug and told them to wait him that he'll go change. It took a minute to change. Aomine and Kise bid farewell to the manager and the crew, before leaving the bluenette stopped from his tracks and faced the manager.

**"Hold on, how'd you know that I wanted to ask Kise out?"** he wondered how'd Misakicchi knew.

**"It's just an intuition, nothing to worry about."** she showed another smirk then went inside the building.

_'Don't tell me that there's another Akashi?'_ The two thought shocked mentally.

* * *

**(~~SETTING SKIP~~)**

They were heading out to the amusement part.

**"Tell me again...what are you wearing?"** the dark blue-head asked for the 14th time.

**"I'm wearing this disguise so that no one will know me"** the blonde replied for the 14th time.

Kise was wearing black cap on his head, sunglasses and a brown scarf on his neck up to his mouth. Wearing a black long sleeve coat and underneat the coat is a dark green shirt with black pants and a pair of converse black shoes.

**"What are you? A hobo?"**

**"That's rude, Aominecchi!"**

Aomine sigh **"Take of the cap, sunglasses, the coat and that big scarf. You do know it's summer, right?"** he told the blonde.

**"You should be thanking me, if I don't wear this people especially girls will recognize me at the amusement park"**

The bluenette suddenly grabbed the blonde's hand **"Don't worry. As long as this hand is in yours they'll know that were together"**

The blonde blushed by those words **"Y-Yeah"** he started taking off his extra clothes slowly.

* * *

**(~~AMUSEMENT PARK~~)**

They entered the amusement park and everyone noticed the blonde but the bluenette pulled the blonde away from the crowd. The blonde chose the roller coaster. During the ride, the bluenette was laughing through out the whole ride while the blonde just cried and prayed for it to stop. After, it was seen that the blonde was puking in the garbage can while the blue-head supports him by rubbing his back.

**"Why are suddenly puking and crying? You were the one who chose the ride"** the dark blue-head complained.

The blonde raised his head **"Well...I just wanted to try it. I never got the chance to ride it. Since my parents aren't always home and they're always busy at work in other countries"** the blonde replied with a sad smile on his face. This was the first time that the bluenette saw a sad smile on his lover's face, not in a million years he saw the sad smile not even he first met him but probably he showed this smile before.

**"Let's just find another one. I'll choose this time"**

The bluenette chose the haunted house next to make the blonde get scared and cling on to him. More like he's taking advantage.

**"A-Aominecchi! Why this place?"** the blonde asked, trembling as he hid behind the bluenette's back.

**"Relax. It's not like they're real"**

**"B-But-AHH!"** the blonde screamed when he saw a headless person appeared beside him.

**"L-Let's get out of here! I'm scared"** he trembled as he take a hold of his lover's sleeve behind.

He knew that the blonde is afraid of this kind of things. The blonde just screamed and begged the bluenette to get out but the bluenette just said the same word _'relax' _but the bluenette was smiling and laughed quietly to not let the blonde know and he really enjoyed it.

They got out the haunted house and the blonde was still trembling behind his lover so the bluenette gave up and told him everything that why he let he and the blonde go inside. The yellow-head was angry about the bluenette's word of explanation but the blue-head suddenly gave a quick kiss on the blonde's lips, he was surprise and embarrassed and even made a blush.

They both enjoyed the rides they chose and this time the blonde was smiling and the bluenette smiled as well, both of them enjoyed their date together. They spent 7 hours in the amusement park and their final ride is the ferries wheel.

**"Aominecchi, this is..."** the blonde was surprised when he looked down and saw the lights below in every ride and booth, it was beautiful and it was the perfect view for the both of them on their final ride.

The blonde turned to see the bluenette beside him **"This is a remembrance to our relationship"** the bluenette spoke.

**"Remembrance?"**

**"Kise, if your that lonely call me and i'll go wherever and whenever you are. If you still feel loneliness inside of you and i'll stay by your side no matter what happens and...if you ever show that sad smile again, i'll smack you in the head and say this words to you _'Your not alone anymore, because I'm here'_" **the bluenette spoke every word inside his heart.

The blonde's eyes widened when he heard those words. Tears started flowing and hugged the bluenette and thanked him over and over again while the bluenette kept saying the same words to him before.

* * *

**(~~AFTER THE RIDE~~)**

**"Here"** the bluenette handed something.

**"Thanks"** the blonde replied with a smile and took the strawberry ice cream. They're seating on the bench at the back of the amusement park which few people only pass by.

Silence is in the atmosphere since they started eating their ice cream. It was already 6:14pm and they planned to eat dinner in a nearby restaurant.

**"Next year will be our last to be together..."** the blonde was the one to broke the silence.

**"Yeah, I also thought the same thing"** the bluenette replied, agreeing.

**"You'll also...leave me someday...right?"** The blonde muttered.

The bluenette's eyes widened when he heard those words, he saw the blonde's bangs covering his golden eyes.

**"Kise, that may be true but...no matter what happens...I won't leave you...I promise"** the bluenette reminded him of his words awhile ago.

**"I know. Thank you...Daiki"** the blonde thanked him smiling at the bluenette. The earned a blush to the bluenette when he heard his first name in the blonde's mouth.

Aomine smiled then he suddenly hugged the blonde **"Aominecchi-"**

**"Shh, call me by my first name from now on"**

Kise hugged back the bluenette and closed his eyes with a smile **"I love you, Daikicchi"** he whispered.

Aomine smiled hearing those three words **"Me too, Ryouta"** he whispered. He couldn't say those words yet because he want to say those three magical words to him when their day is going to be special, special than this date they made.

They broke the hug and stared into each other's eyes. The bluenette hold the blonde's chin making their faces few inches away. The blonde felt warm lips on his lips, he closed his eyes to kiss back the bluenette. It was the perfect moment under the sunset.

* * *

**(~~MAJI BURGER~~)**

They entered Maji Burger. They ate their dinner silently until one of them broke the silence that made the other surprised.

**"You...called me by my first name twice, right Daikicchi?"** the blonde asked.

The blue-head was surprised.

**"H-How'd you know that?"** he asked as he wipe of his mouth with a tissue.

**"Cause I heard you whispered my first name on the phone"** he explained.

**"It's your fault. You were the one who want to listen to a bedtime story so that you could sleep-wait you heard that?"**

**"Yeah, because I only pretended to sleep so I'll hear your words and after you said my name I blushed"**

The blue-head sigh **"It's still your fault"**

**"EH?"**

The blonde pouted.

**"I think I've gotten stronger"**

**"Why'd you say that?"** the bluenette spoke, while chewing his food.

**"Just a feeling that's all"**

They continued eating for minutes. Aomine noticed behind the blonde are girls whispering.

**"I have to go to the restroom"** the blonde excused himself.

**"Okay"** the bluenette said.

5 minutes later...

**"Where is that copycat?"** the bluenette exclaimed.

Aomine tried to find Kise but to no vail he didn't. He was able to find the blonde at the hallway of the restrooms, surrounded five group of girls. Before he can take another step, he saw the blonde blushed as a tomato then smiled back while the other girls just whispered happily. He went back to their table with a face of annoyed and waited for the blonde to return. Few minutes have passed, the blonde finally returned with a happy look on his face. The blonde asked the bluenette why he's quiet but the bluenette just ignore him and continue eating.

**"After this, let's go to the street basketball court"** the bluenette broke the silence.

**"Eh, why Daiki-"**

**"Just do it!"** the bluenette exclaimed loudly.

Silence is in the atmosphere again.

* * *

**(~~BASKETBALL COURT~~)**

**"Daikicchi, what are we doing here? We just ate"** the blonde said, complaining.

**"Shut up and just play. Eat or not, let's just do it!"**

The blonde silenced himself.

**"One-on-one and whoever gets 5 points wins"** Aomine explained.

**"Is it really okay?"**

**"You said it yourself, that you've gotten strong so let me see it"** he replied the blonde with a grin.

Aomine was dribbling the ball facing Kise then he passed through and straight to the basket, but Kise was able to catch up but the bluenette was able to shoot so easily using a formless shot before the blonde can even jump high enough to reach him. That earned the bluenette 1 point. Kise grabbed the ball and tried to shoot like the bluenette did but he still can't copy the move and the bluenette was able to block it and caught the ball, the blonde jumped and tried to grabbed the ball but the bluenette was able to shot to the basket than earned him 2 points. But to no vail, the bluenette was able to shoot every ball to the basketball for 2 minutes, only 1 more and he wins but the blonde didn't give up even though he only made 2 shots. Their last shot. Kise finally stole the ball while panting slightly, he charged forward and did a fake which results that he got through the bluenette. So then he took the chance to score but then suddenly a smirking bluenette re-appeared out from who knows where and blocked the blonde boy's shot. The bluenette caught the ball and shoot the ball into the basket before the blonde can even move. Kise lost to Aomine with the score 5-2.

**"Just one more...one more"** the blonde spoke, panting heavily and tried to ask for another round.

Aomine just stared at blonde for a few seconds then he spoke **"You've really gotten strong you were almost able to catch up to me, just a little"**

The blonde didn't speak, his head faced down while seated to the ground, panting heavily.

The bluenette started walking closer to the blonde who's sitting on the floor. He bent down and kissed the blonde's forehead **"Then get stronger"** he whispered.

The blonde raised his head and saw the bluenette smiling at him and blushed slightly. Aomine helped Kise get up and patted his head, he carried the blonde when he let his arm wrap around the bluenette's back of the neck.

* * *

**"Daikicchi, why'd you suddenly got mad at me?"** the blonde murmured.

**"It's your fault. Why'd those girls just trapped you like that and I saw your face in red as a tomato"**

The blonde blushed red again. **"Why'd you blushed?"** the bluenette noticed his lover's face.

**"Well...one of them asked me if I have someone I like which I agreed and they told me who but I didn't say the name but I only told them that his really important to me and after that the girls heard the word 'his' they knew it's a boy so after they heard it some of them got nosebleed and fainted. After that, they supported and there's this one girl who gave an advice of love...she said...if someone wants their love to make it to the next level she said...you and I...should make out..."** the blonde explained every word while blushing turning into deep red.

The bluenette also blushed bright red when the blonde said the last words. He also saw his lover's face in deeply red.

They didn't speak another word. Aomine drop off Kise infront of his house and bid farewell and they parted ways.

* * *

**(~~OMAKE 1~~)**

**"Geez, his always spacing out and reuning the time"** the director complained.

**"Excuse me, but would you mind repeating that again?"** someone spoke.

The director faced the mysterious person **"I said-"** the director stopped talking when she saw who's behind her.

There he was, Akashi with a sadistic smile on his face. **"The person your talking about, could it be my beloved Tetsuya?"**

The director couldn't speak when she heard scissors snipping behind the red-head's back. **"I-I'm sorry, I'll apologize to him!"** the director ran away and finding the bluenette.

_'That's what you get for yelling and cursing my Tetsuya. People who dare insult Tetsuya, they'll will face my wrath'_ the red-head spoke in sadistic way.

* * *

**(~~OMAKE 2~~)**

Momoi sigh **"It seems Dai-chan really love Ki-chan"** she smiled.

**"Hm, ever since those two started going out. Aomine started to leave early whenever it's dismissal"** a familiar voice spoke.

**"Aren't you happy for them?~"** a lazy voice spoke.

**"Ah Midorin, Muk-kun!"** she greeted.

**"Kon'nichiwa, Sa-chin"** the purple-head greeted.

**"Those two...they always seen together"**

**"Don't worry Midorin. I'm sure you'll find someone who'll you love"** she replied with a smile.

**"Idiot! It's not like that!"** the green-head slightly blushed, adjusted his glasses.

**"Ah Mido-chin blushed"** the purple-head teased.

Momoi and Murasakibara kept teasing Midorima for 10 minutes, inside the dressing room of the school (which Aomine disappeared to and fetch Kise from work)

* * *

**I'm really sorry for posting late, it's hard thinking on what kind of scene especially Aomine and Kise's date that took me a long time to think.**

**Uwa! Poor Midorima...he got teased xD but don't worry he WILL find someone and that someone is Takao :)**

**Sorry for not making Midorima and Murasakibara appear often -bows- probably on the next chapter they will (i guess) I can't predict the future whether I WILL OR WILL NOT. But I'll make sure they'll appear soon.**

**Good? Bad? Both? Haven't thought about that :T**

**I have a big imagination so many ideas of the chapters just pop out and some I waited for days and hours for my mind to work xD Sorry if it took that look if you guys are impatient that I am.**

**The story will be put hiatus for a while because school started and it might disturb my studies. Sorry but I promise that I'll continue it. I won't let it end!**

**OR I MIGHT be able to start typing on the new chapter during weekends or no classes but it only depends if I have many school works especially performance tasks :T.**


End file.
